1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to message process devices and methods, and more particularly to a communication device, a storage medium and a method for processing instant information using the communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication devices, such as, mobile phones, are instant and convenient communication tools for users to communicate with each other. However, if a user wants to call a friend but does not know whether the friend is free to have a phone call currently, the user may encounter the following situations: the phone call to the friend cannot be connected, the phone call is busy, or the friend does not answer the phone call, for example. Thus, the intended communication may be delayed or lost, which is an unfavorable situation for the user and the friend.